Special room
In addition to normal randomly-generated rooms, there are a few types of special rooms which can randomly appear on a floor of the dungeon. Most of these only have one doorway. There cannot be two special rooms of the same type on a given floor (e.g. you will not find 2 flooded vaults on the same depth). Unlocked rooms Room of traps Room mostly filled with a field of poison gas traps or paralytic gas traps which may be crossed to reach a patch of clear floor on which there is a "prize" (an unlocked chest or item). Every depth with a room of traps will also have a Potion of Levitation in another room, allowing you to access the prize without triggering the traps. Storage Room blocked by wooden barricade, containing random items. Every depth with a storage will also have a Potion of Liquid Flame in another room, which you can use to burn down the barricade. Magic well room There are 3 types of wells. Each well only works once, and is then expended and has no further effect. Potions can be thrown into a well without breaking. ; Well of Health : If the Hero steps into it, it heals him/her, satisfies hunger, and removes all curses from equipped items. ; Well of Awareness : Can be used in two ways: the Hero can step into the well or an item can be thrown into the well. :* If the Hero steps into it, the Hero’s current equipped items are identified, all cursed items in the Hero’s inventory are marked with a red hypen and the locations of all items on the dungeon depth are shown (similar to a Potion of Mind Vision except for items rather than NPCs) . :* If an item is thrown into it, it identifies that item. ; Well of Transmutation : If an item is thrown or dropped on it, the item will randomly change to a different item of the same class. :* A Scroll of Upgrade will be transformed into a Scroll of Weapon Upgrade (and vice versa). This is the only way to get a Scroll of Weapon Upgrade. :* A Potion of Strength will be transformed into a Potion of Might (and vice versa). This is the only way to get a Potion of Might. :* Any other potion or scroll will be transformed into another random potion or scroll. :* A ring will be transformed into a random ring of the same level (i.e. a +1 ring to another +1 ring). :* A melee weapon will be transformed into another melee weapon of the same tier and level. :* A wand will be transformed into another wand of the same level. All other items (food, throwing weapons, etc) will be unaffected, and will not activate the well. :* A Enchanted weapon will turn into a weapon of the same type, with a different enchantment. Garden A room filled with grass, tall grass against the walls and low grass in the middle. Upon entering the room you gain the shadowmelded buff, which is similar to invisible except that your field of view is limited to the 3 by 3 square around you. The buff disappears if you leave the room or attack a monster. The function of this room is to provide a place where you can rest without being interrupted by wandering monsters. It also has a lot of tall grass, providing dewdrops to heal up. * A Garden Room only has one door, so if you don’t need to rest or gather dew, you don’t need to bother walking around its walls looking for other exits. * In earlier versions of Pixel Dungeon, resting in a Garden provided accelerated healing, but this was nerfed because the healing was at a greater rate than the health loss from starvation, which allowed the Hero to survive without eating. Shop On depths 6, 11, 16 and 21, there is a Shop in a random room adjacent to the depth’s starting room. The Shop has a Shopkeeper who will buy and sell goods in exchange for gold. Items stolen & dropped in a Shop room, by a Crazy Thief , may become part of the Merchant’s inventory & have to be paid for. If the Merchant is attacked, he disappears along with all his goods, leaving an empty, featureless room. Shop rooms sometimes have multiple doors. Flooded vault A room filled with water and a pedestal at the end with an item. The room will have 3 Giant piranhas. Every depth with this room will also have a Potion of Invisibility. It is recommended to not fight the Giant piranhas as they are very strong and killing them does not yield any XP. Locked rooms These rooms are accessible only by a locked door, which can be unlocked with an iron key. Keys only work for the floors they’re found on: a key from depth 2 won’t unlock doors on depth 3. Items found in locked rooms are less likely to be cursed than items found in other rooms. Library Locked room with random scrolls. Laboratory Locked room with random potions and an alchemy pot. There is (nearly) always a laboratory in depths 2, 7, 12, 17 and 22 (the probability is not exactly 100 but is extremely close to it). Armory Locked room with random weapons and armor. Treasury Locked room with piles (or chests) of gold. Vault Locked room with a pedestal, a locked chest or a pair of crystal chests, showing/containing random ring(s) or wand(s). In case of chest(s), there is a golden key on that depth. Crypt There is a tomb in the middle. When tapped it spawns a random armor and up to four Wraiths, one in each empty square next to the Hero. Statue room Room with a few normal statues and one animated statue. The animated statue will attack after being provoked by the Hero, and if slain it will drop an enchanted weapon. Unlike other drops, this weapon’s details will be fully identified. Boss rooms Each appears in its own special room. Goo room Medium shaped room with a long hall way connecting to another medium shaped room. There may or may not be water in the room. Water is important, because the Goo regenerates 1 HP while standing in water, and the Hero can cancel it's Caustic ooze debuff by stepping in, or standing in water. Unlike other boss rooms, the Goo's room remains unlocked, and the Hero can leave it during the fight. Tengu room Medium square-shaped room. In the middle of the room there are triggered poison traps waiting to be reset by the Tengu. The room needs to be unlocked; upon entering the room the door locks, leaving the Hero trapped inside with Tengu. Killing Tengu will unlock the first door. DM-300 room Large donut-shaped room with lots of triggered traps. Upon entering the room the entrance collapses, leaving the Hero trapped inside with DM-300. Killing DM-300 will open the wall/door. King of Dwarves room Long hall with many statues and two pedestals from which the King summons former members of his court to fight for him (undead dwarves). Upon entering the room, the door locks, leaving the Hero trapped inside with the King of Dwarves and his minions. Killing the king will unlock the entrance door. Yog-Dzewa room Big, wide room with walls randomly scattered around. When entering the depth, the room will appear to be a small 3x3 room with no exit. However, as soon as the Hero steps off the stairwell the wall disappears, leaving the Hero exposed to Yog-Dzewa and his minions. Category:Special rooms Category:Dungeon